Apples Worst Nightmare
by extremeenigma02
Summary: Apple White is experiencing the worst nightmare possible. A large red demon in a mask and an evil phenom with very dark intentions. The real question is, is this all really just a dream? Or is it all too real?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again, I have returned with another of my works of art. This time I am writing a story that originally I had not considered until I read a story by one of my friends known as UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.**

 **Thanks for the inspiration with your story Nightmare. My advice to any reader here is read their story as well.**

Apple White, the much loved and adored princess of EAH, and daughter of Snow White, waltzed into her dorm after another hexcellent day. She was wearing her signature red dress. The skirt was designed with white floral designs and she wore red high heels with orange bow ties for straps. She also had a red bow tie and small crown atop of her luscious golden hair.

Right now the night sky was filled with the brightest stars that ever graced the sky. The sound of crickets could be heard and fireflies could be seen.

As she walked into her room after a long day of classes she felt like she was ready to just fall into the eternal sleep that was destined to fall upon her when she became the next Snow White. At least Daring would be there to wake her up with true loves kiss and carry her away to her happily ever after.

Upon entering her room she saw her roommate Raven sitting at her desk.

"Hey Rae" she smiled.

Raven turned and noticed her roommate smiling.

"Hey Apple" she smiled back

"Are you and Dexter going somewhere tonight" Apple giggled as she noticed Raven applying make-up.

"Oh shut up" Raven laughed.

Apple went into the bathroom and showered. The feeling of the warm water running down her body felt incredibly soothing. Little did anyone know the hardships that were placed on her to be the perfect Snow White.

After showering, Apple put on her silk pink nightdress and brushed her pearly white teeth. When she left the bathroom, she noticed that Raven was already gone.

 _Wow, I didn't know I take_ that _long to shower,_ she thought.

Nevertheless, she quickly walked over to her bed and pulled back the wonderfully soft and warm blankets and settled in. Before turning off the lights she thought about how wonderful her life was at the moment. Finally she turned off the lights and let sleep overtake.

Little did she know this night would provide anything but a good night sleep.

Apple was dreaming of her happy ending like she did every night. She dreamt of the dwarves, the poisoned apple, Daring, everything. Suddenly she had the sensation of there being smoke. It was as if she could practically smell the smoke.

 _Wait a minute…she DID smell smoke._

Apple immediately sat up in bed and noticed that there was misty smoke all around the dorm. The weirdest thing about it was that the smoke was purple instead of the normal dark grey color.

Apple started to get a little worried. Smoke meant that something was burning. She looked over to Raven's bed to ask her what was going on. Strangely enough, Raven was nowhere in sight.

This was weird because Raven never stayed out so late.

Apple got up out of bed and immediately cringed at how cold the floor was. It was as cold as ice, which was weird because it was the middle of spring.

Apple proceeded to walk around the entire room looking for Raven, or at least any sign that she had been there recently.

She found nothing.

All of the sudden, Apple heard something that sent such a shiver down her spine. A low yet gruff laugh was coming from the door to her dorm. She slowly turned toward the door to notice that it was glowing bright purple.

Apple was feeling very creeped out by this point but she swallowed the fear and crept slowly towards the door. The closer she got, the colder the temperature became. When she finally reached the door, she was shivering.

Slowly and hesitantly, she reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door. A bright light flashed and Apple had to shield her eyes.

When the light diminished, Apple pulled her hand away from her eyes. She immediately wished she kept them there when she gasped in horror at the sight before her.

Apple was standing in what looked like a graveyard. It was very dark and very cold. Old trees surrounded the area giving off a very creepy and demonic look. All this made Apple quake a little inside and it was quickly making her scared on the outside as well.

Apple slowly began making her way through the cemetery and looking at the tombstones. She nearly screamed at the sight of each name.

 _Raven Queen, Daring Charming, Darling Charming, Dexter Charming, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Maddie Hatter, Holly O' Hare._

Each and every one of her friends names were on every tombstone.

At this point, Apple was really becoming scared.

What kind of sick place was she in?

The thing that REALLY scared her was the grave at the end of it all. It was a freshly dug grave with a brand new marble tombstone. The stone also had a strange design on it. It looked like a large spiked "T" with two smaller spikes crossing it. The symbol was also piercing an apple. The name on the stone was the thing that truly terrified her and made her ice blue eyes widen with the upmost fear.

 _Apple White._

Apple could no longer stay in this terrible place. She turned on heel and ran as fast as she could. Just as Apple was about to make it back to the door, a huge wall of fire erupted from nowhere.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed in horror.

She felt absolutely petrified as the fire rose high into the air. She found that she could not move her legs at the moment but she knew she had to get away quickly.

She mustered up whatever courage she had left and turned to run again…only to feel something wrap around her throat. She gasped and coughed as she felt herself being choked. She looked at what was around her neck and saw a black leather gloved hand.

Following the glove all the way up she saw exactly what it was. Before her was a very large and intimidating man. He was wearing a red singlet that had what looked like a design of black flames along the top and along the side down to the black leather boots. The most horrible thing was the red and black mask over the figures face.

Apple tried to scream again but the hand around her neck prevented her from doing so. Apple grabbed the man's arm with both hands and attempted to break free, but the man had an iron grip Calling him a man might have been putting it lightly, he seemed much more demon than man.

As Apple continued to struggle, the demon dragged her back toward the grave that had her name on it. Once back at the grave, the demon released her neck and held her arms behind her back.

Suddenly, the very same sadistic laugh that Apple heard earlier bellowed through the entire graveyard. The earth shook and out of the grave arose another figure.

This figure was just as tall, if not a little taller, than her current capturer. He was dressed from head to two in dark clothing. The clothing looked gothic and had a large black cape with a shoulder piece looking like bat wings.

The man within the clothing was a lot more scary than the clothing itself. He had a very dangerous and evil look on his face. His dark eyes showed no emotion but hate and anger. He had a forked beard that matched his dark hair.

To be clear, he looked like the devil himself, and that made Apple very terrified.

"Apple White" the man said in a deep demonic voice, "the time has finally come"

"Let me go" Apple cried, once again trying to escape her capturers grasp.

"Scream all you like little one, there is no one to help you here" the man in black chuckled darkly.

Apple looked back at the man with eyes as wide as saucers that were holding back tears.

"Who are you" she croaked.

The man once again laughed evilly and as he did bolt of lightning struck the ground behind him. Apple yelped upon the sudden impact and the sound it made. She was surprised it didn't deafen her.

"I go by many names. The lord of darkness, the demon of death valley, the Phenom, but you my child will call me…The Undertaker"

The name made Apple quiver and shutter in panic. It was a name that screamed death and destruction. Her tears were started to leak from her eyes.

"What do you want?"

The Undertaker slowly and menacingly walked toward Apple. Apple could feel her heart beating a million miles an hour. She could hear her breathing become more rapid.

What was going to happen to her?

The Undertaker now stood right in front of Apple and she could see just how tall he was. He towered over her by a great deal. As a teenager she was about maybe like 5.2 but this man was definitely close to 7 feet tall.

Undertaker slowly reached a hand out to her and Apple tried moving away again. Once again, however, her efforts were in vane as the other demon still had his grip on her.

"Your attempts to escape are worthless, Kane never lets go of his prey, no matter how they fight"

Undertaker's large hand lightly caressed her cheek and she cringed at the touch. No one had ever touched her in this way before, not even Daring, her future love.

The Undertaker then began this long speech about darkness taking over the land and destroying all that everyone holds dear (look up the Undertakers Ministry speech.)

"The one thing that I do not yet have but I will get…is a bride alongside me" he said menacingly.

Apple's eyes once again widened in fear and the tears that threatened to spill before were now free falling down her face.

"N-N-No, p-please" she choked through tears.

"Oh yes," Undertaker smiled wickedly, "you will be my bride and servant, consumed by a world of darkness and destruction. Kane…give her to me"

With that, Kane, the demon holding her, threw her to the Undertaker and he wrapped his large hand around her small throat. Apple found her breathing cut off once again, however this time it wasn't just because of the hand on her throat.

It was because she felt her feet leave the ground.

She looked down past the Undertakers hand and saw that her feet were off the ground entirely. Her tears were still running down her face with no end.

All she wanted was for this to end.

The Undertaker then began to walk back toward the grave with her still in his grasp. It wasn't a real shocker that he was able to lift her so easily and move with her still in his grasp. She wasn't exactly that heavy.

Undertaker held Apple over the open grave and Apple looked in horror. She was able to scream slightly, though it sounded more like raspy gasp. Undertaker looked over at Kane and gave him a small nod. The red demon slowly raised both arms until they were above his head and quickly threw them down.

When he did, a loud explosion sounded and Apple yelped at the sound. Suddenly, she felt heat nipping at her feet and legs. Looking down slowly, her eyes widened larger seeing a large fire rising from the grave.

"Please don't do this" she cried.

Taker only smiled evilly.

"Welcome TO HELL" he yelled.

Apple screamed as she felt him let go and she began plummeting into the fire.

Apple screamed and bolted right up in bed. She was sweating profusely and breathing like a winded unicorn. A light touch on her shoulder made Apple nearly jump out of bed. She looked to her left only to see Raven standing there with worry in her eyes.

"Hey Hey, it's okay you were just dreaming" she said calmly.

Apple pulled Raven in and hugged her as she cried into her shoulder. Raven just sat with Apple in her bed and lightly stroked her hair to calm her.

"It wasn't a dream" Apple said through sobs.

"Okay shhhh, it's all over now" Raven soothed.

Apple finally opened her eyes slightly from crying and noticed something on her wrist. She lifted it slightly so as not to disturb Raven. She once again nearly burst into tears when she saw what it was.

The Undertakers symbol had been burned into her skin. The last thing she heard before she burst into another crying fit was the ominous and sinister words of the Deadman in her head.

" _Enjoy the ride"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well as you all saw last time, Apple White had perhaps the worst nightmare that anyone could have. Apparently the Undertaker wants Apple to be his bride, just like what he did to Stephanie McMahon back in the attitude era. Plus, now she is marked by the Deadman's symbol, no running now.**

When the first rays of the morning sun flowed in through the window into Apple and Raven's room, Apple stood up from her bed and made her way into the bathroom. After closing the door, Apple looked into the mirror and saw just what she looked like.

Her once beautiful and flawless golden hair was now ragged and tangled. Her sky blue eyes were bloodshot from crying. And the Undertakers symbol was still burned into her wrist. Apple lightly reached for the symbol and lightly touched it with her finger, causing a searing sting. She groaned in pain and immediately recoiled.

She couldn't believe that the nightmare was actually real.

After experiencing such a horrible and malicious sight the night before, it was impossible for her to go back to sleep. For her, it was impossible to even close her eyes again after what she had experienced. Every time she tried the only things that she would see were the red and black mask of the demon Kane, and the evil look on the face of the villainous Deadman, The Undertaker.

The words the Phenom spoke about darkness taking over the land and destroying everything continued ringing in her ears like the bell in the school clock tower.

Suddenly, a pounding on the door made Apple jump and yelp in fright.

"Apple, are you okay" Raven's voice asked.

Truth be told, Apple was anything but alright now. She had just experienced the upmost evil that she could have ever dreamed possible. But she couldn't just tell Raven what had happened. What would she even think?

"Yeah, I'm fine Raven" she said half-heartedly, "I'm just about to hop in the shower"

She could hear the sound of Raven's heels walking away from the door. She then proceeded to slowly turn on the waters of the shower, remover her nightgown, and step in.

The warm water started to run over her body but it didn't make her feel relaxed at all. She continued to groan in pain with the hot water hitting the burn on her wrist. Once again, she started to weep solemnly. This was not supposed to be happening, not to her. She was the future Snow White. The future queen of the U.F.K.

 _Why me?_ She thought as she continued crying.

It took her about a half hour to finally come out of the bathroom fully clothed, hair corrected, and trying to maintain a happy composure. She had also taken it upon herself to take some medical tape and wrap it around her wrist to hide the symbol.

Raven was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to finally come out.

"About time" she complained.

Apple tried her best to keep her smile.

"Sorry" she apologized.

Raven just rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Apple was gathering up all of her school book and checking herself in her mirror one last time.

All of the sudden, she heard something crash into her window.

Apple screamed and looked at the window to see a small bird had hit the window and fell from sill. Apple quickly threw open the window and looked down to see the bird lying on the ground below.

"Oh my godmother" she shrieked.

"What's going on" Raven yelled from the bathroom.

"A poor little bird just hit the window and fell to the ground. I have to go help it" she called back.

"Alright just don't be late"

Apple quickly bolted out the door to assist the fallen creature.

When she got outside to where the bird had landed, she noticed it was a small black raven. Apple approached the creature and noticed it was struggling to even make it onto its talons.

"Oh you poor thing. I'll take you to get looked at"

Apple quickly scooped up the raven and ran back into the school. She ran through the halls, passing multiple students on the way, until she made it back to her dorm. Entering the room, she saw Raven sitting at her desk, finishing styling her black and purple hair.

"Raven" she called.

Raven turned to see her friend holding a small black bird. She could also see that its wing was rather messed up.

"What happened" she asked, getting to her feet.

Apple rushed the raven over to her bed and laid it on one of the soft pillows.

"I think the little thing broke its wing"

Apple sat next to the raven and lightly stroked its feathery head.

"Hang on, I'll get some supplies from the bathroom to help fix it up" Raven exclaimed.

Raven soon returned from the bathroom with some medical tape, a small splint, and even a small sling to put the wing in. Why those things were randomly there she would never know. Nonetheless, she helped Apple to set the wing back into place, wrap it with the splint in the tape, and put it in the little sling.

"There now, all better" Apple said sweetly.

The raven cawed loudly in response.

"You're most welcome"

The raven was able to stand on it talons on the pillow and Apple reached out her hand. The raven was reluctant at first but slowly moved so it was standing on her outstretched arm. Apple smiled at the raven, it didn't seem to mind being around her at all.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest widdle thing" Apple cooed in a baby voice.

"Seriously" Raven sighed.

Apple rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I think I'll keep it, just until it is better enough leave on its own. Now I can room with two ravens" she joked.

Raven sighed again and left the room to begin her classes. Apple walked over to her desk that had a small perch on it. The raven climbed off her arm and rested on the perch nicely.

"Goodbye for now…um…I think I'll call you Shadow" Apple smiled.

With that she quickly gathered up her books and materials and made her way out of her dorm to begin her day, not even thinking about her ordeal from the previous night. She never even noticed the evil glint in the bird's beady eyes.

Apple was sitting with her friend Briar Beauty before her Home Evilnomics class. Originally she had joined the class as a means to get back at Raven for taking her favorite class. The moment she walked in for the first time, she knew she was out of her element. Why she was still taking the course, who knows.

Apple and Briar were discussing the raven that Apple had helped earlier that morning.

"…and then it fell from the window all the way down to the ground" Apple explained.

"Oh my" Briar gasped.

"I know, but luckily Raven and I were able to fix it up. I've even decided to keep it until it recovers"

"I must come by sometime and see the adorable thing, but I should be getting to class. See you later Apple" Briar said before walking away.

Apple waved to her BFFA and walked into Home Evilnomics. It was still difficult walking into this class because none of her friends were in the class and she really didn't like Baba Yaga. The mean old witch who ran the class made her try to turn a cute little rabbit evil on her first day.

Apple proceeded to take her seat and wait for the witch to come in and begin her 'teaching.' Instead, however, the class wasn't greeted by Baba Yaga.

They were greeted by Headmaster Grimm.

The sharply dressed elderly man smiled at the class as he welcomed them in.

"Good morning everyone. Today's Home Evilnomics class is going to be a little different. You see, due to unknown circumstances, Baba Yaga has relinquished her teaching of this class"

Hearing that made Apple sigh and smile with relief. That old witch was a really mean person that Apple could not stand. She smiled again and waited and waited for Grimm to continue.

 _Maybe he will cancel this class entirely_ she hoped.

"However, we were able to find a replacement teacher. He is currently unknown to a few, but he does have an extensive knowledge on the dark arts"

Grimm gestured to his side and the students looked to where he was directing them. In walked a man wearing an all-out black suit. He was a rotund man with slick black hair and a matching mustache. He had a strange look to him but no one really seemed to mind…except Apple.

The moment she laid eyes on the man she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was telling her that this didn't seem right. The burn under the medical tape even began burning slightly.

"Class meet your new professor of Home Evilnomics…"

The man he was referring to gave a small creepy smile as he said his name,

"Paul Bearer"

"Yes, Mr. Paul Bearer" Grimm smiled.

He stuck his hand out to shake hands with the new professor. Bearer just gave him a look and Grimm nodded and proceeded to leave the class. Paul Bearer made his way to the front of the class and began to address them in a slightly high voice.

"Now then, is there anyone who can tell me what the darkness truly is?"

A few hands went up in the air, but Paul Bearer didn't pick anyone.

"The answer is…that none of you know the darkness quite like I do. I'm sure that none of you have ever done a single dark thing in your entire lives"

Apple had to chuckle a slight bit at that, but she immediately regretted it when Paul Bearer snapped his head in her direction.

"You" he pointed to her, "what is your name?"

Apple could feel all eyes on her and she was a little scared for a moment, but she pushed it aside and introduced herself with confidence. 

"Apple White, daughter of Queen Snow White. Crown Princess of the U.F.K" she said proudly.

"Well Miss. White, have you ever experienced the darkness before?" Paul Bearer asked sinisterly.

Immediately everything started coming back to Apples mind. The graveyard, the tombstones, the fire, Kane, the Undertaker, everything. Her eyes widened in fear, her breathing became rapid, her hearts raced. And then…everything went black.

 _Apple awoke to find herself once again in the graveyard of horrors. Her eyes widened in fear as she heard a laugh. However, this time it was not the Undertakers laugh._

 _She turned to see none other than Paul Bearer laughing._

" _Foolish child, you thought it was over. You thought that just because you woke up from this, that you wouldn't come back. Let me tell you, there is no waking up from this nightmare"_

 _Apple turned and started running. She ran as fast as she could to escape the rotund demon. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and crack. The next thing she knew the entire ground in front of her fell into the earth and fire erupted._

 _Apple was luckily able to stop herself before she fell into the waiting flames. She turned around to see Paul Bearer approaching her. Apple was ready to run the other way…when she tripped on a loose root from the ground and fell backwards._

 _Luckily she was able to grab a hold of the ledge before she could fall into the fire. She screamed for someone to help her, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She looked up to see Paul Bearer smiling evilly at her._

" _Welcome…to your worst nightmare" the demon said._

 _With that, he stomped on Apple hands that were holding her on to the ledge until she had no choice but to let go, screaming as she fell._

Apple sat right up and screamed a bloodcurdling scream that all of EAH could hear. Raven walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Woah hey relax, you're okay" she reassured.

"What happened" Apple asked terrified.

"You blacked out in the middle of class. They tried waking you up but nothing they did worked. So you were brought back here and they started examining you. They said all they could do was wait for you to wake on your own"

Apple slowly began to calm down when she noticed the familiar surroundings of her rooms. The sight of Raven also helped calm her nerves.

"I'm glad you're alright but now I've got to get back to class. You've been cleared from classes for the rest of the day so try to get some sleep"

Raven walked out of the room and Apple was left alone in bed. It happened again. She had returned to that place.

A sudden cawing sound alerted Apple to the perch on her desk. She relaxed at the sight of Shadow sitting there. She quickly noticed that he was trying to get her attention.

"What is it Shadow?"

The raven looked down at her desk and Apple stood up to investigate. She gasped at what she saw. Sitting on her desk was a single black rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Also sitting there was a folded letter addressed to her.

She hesitantly picked up the paper and read what it said. She yelped and immediately dropped the paper and hid under her blanket like a frightened child.

The letter read,

 _This is just the beginning._

 _My Undertaker will have you as his bride, or you will forever burn in the fires of hell._

 _P.B_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Right now I would like to send a shout out to another friend of mine who is helping me to develop this story into a phenomenal sensation. So a big shout out to Numbervania.**

 **Last chapter I introduced Paul Bearer as the new teacher for Home Evilnomics. I fully intend to add the entire ministry of darkness when the time is right. For now, it's time for Apple to stop worrying about Evilnomics and concentrate on Mind Games 101.**

The rest of the week proved to be one of the worst that Apple had ever experienced. She attempted to drop Home Evilnomics entirely, unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to until the next semester. So for now she was stuck with Professor Bearer.

Secondly, the nightmares continued to torment her every time she attempted to go to sleep. It got to the point where she eventually stopped trying to sleep at all. Every night when Raven would head off to sleep, Apple would try to find some way to keep herself awake. Her Mirror-Pad, coffee, anything that would ensure her eyes stay open.

Her friends began noticing changes in her when they would see her. They would notice that her eyes were drooping and dark. Her demeanor was also off as she wasn't very happy all the time. Also her grades were beginning to slip as the lack of sleep was affecting her attention.

She just wasn't the same Apple White anymore.

Raven, Briar, Blondie, and Maddie all tried getting Apple to open up to them and tell them all what was going on. Apple would only respond with short answers and then change the subject. She was becoming more distant with her friends and that was a concern for all of them.

Apple knew deep down inside that she was hurting her friends by remaining distant and it was truly breaking her heart. But she didn't want this affecting them as well. As future queen of the U.F.K, she felt it was her responsibility to put her subjects first, even if it meant pushing them away.

In Home Evilnomics, Apple was sitting at one of the tables. She had such a somber and tired look on her face as she tried to keep her eyes open and listen to Paul Bearer.

"Now, for your next assignment. Each of you must bring in an animal that represents darkness and explain why" Paul Bearer instructed.

Apple thought about the assignment for a moment. Animals loved her. It shouldn't be too hard to find an animal for this assignment, even if it is supposed to be dark.

 _Wait a minute…dark. She could bring in Shadow._

For the first time in a while now she actually smiled. It was a brilliant idea seeing as how ravens were a symbol of darkness for their hard nature and intimidating appearance. Plus, Shadow was her friend.

Suddenly the final bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave. Apple was moving very sluggishly seeing as how lack of sleep was also affecting her movement. Just as she was about to make it out the door,

"Miss White, please stay for a moment" Paul Bearer called.

Apple froze in place and her look went from tired to terrified. This is exactly the kind of thing she was hoping to avoid, especially after receiving that letter and dark rose earlier in the week.

Slowly and hesitantly, Apple turned and noticed Paul Bearer gesturing towards his office. This was really freaking her out. Godmother only knows what was in store for her. Slowly she began to follow her teacher into his office and was surprised by what she saw.

She was expecting all manner of dark and terrifying things but instead the office turned out to look like a normal office. Granted it wasn't a very bright room but still. There was a simple desk with a large number of papers laid out on it, filling cabinets all around, and two chairs, one behind the desk where Paul Bearer was sitting, and one in front.

Apple slowly took a seat in front of her teacher and just waited for what would come next. Paul folded his hands in front of him and examined her appearance.

"You are different this week Miss White, why is that" he asked.

Apple was still terrified of the man. After the last nightmare she had with him in it instead of Kane and the Undertaker, she didn't really want to be around him. But sadly she had no choice.

"U-Um I've j-just been having a h-hard time sleeping" she stuttered nervously.

Paul squinted slightly as if trying to see if what she was saying was true, though he knew it was. Then he looked down at her wrist, the one that was bandaged. Apple followed his gaze and she hid the arm behind her back.

"Let me see your arm"

Apple could immediately feel herself getting more and more nervous. She hoped that no one would even notice her wrapped wrist and so far it was working…until now at least. However, she slowly reached her arm out and Paul grabbed it and examined the tape.

"What happened here" he asked smiling.

"J-J-Just a small burn" she croaked.

Paul frowned knowing she was lying and rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a pair of scissors. Apple's eyes widened and she started shaking. What was she going to do? He was about to see the mark.

Just as Paul was about to cut the medical tape off her wrist, Apple quickly retracted it and ran out of the office. Paul Bearer only sat back in his chair and smiled wickedly.

 _So far everything was going according to plan._

Apple ran as fast as she could, tears were beginning to leak from her eyes. She couldn't believe that her mark was about to be exposed by a man who probably had something to do with it in the first place.

She ran straight into the bathroom and stood at the sink. That is when she started to break down and cry. Her tears fell freely from her tired eyes and splashed onto the sink. After a moment she looked up to look at herself in the mirror. She nearly stopped breathing at what she saw.

There, staring right at her with evil looks, was Kane and Undertaker. She immediately turned around…but there was no longer anything there. Apple looked back at the mirror and saw nothing either.

 _Must just be my lack of sleep_ she thought.

She quickly pulled herself together and wiped away her tears. She walked out of the bathroom trying to maintain a happy face. The bell for lunch suddenly rang. She walked and listened to the bell ring twelve times like it did every day. Finally the last bell rang and she had just made her way into the castleteria.

 **DONG!**

Apple froze once again hearing the loud and unmistakable sound of the bell and once again her eyes widened in fear.

Thirteen bells.

Everyone in U.F.K knows that thirteen bells in a row means certain doom. The final bell was creepy because it was much lower sounding than the others.

Apple began hyperventilating and walked away from the castleteria. She walked rather quickly through the halls of the school. What was happening to her? As she walked she noticed Daring Charming at his locker. All at once the fear she felt was replaced with yearning and longing.

Seeing the sight of the boy who was destined to be her true love always found a way to make her heart flutter. Apple smiled and walked quickly towards him. Once again, Daring was too focused on his own reflection to even notice she was approaching. His sports/prince jacket, his golden hair, perfect smile, everything made Apple swoon for him.

"Hello Daring" she said dreamily.

Daring turned to face her and Apple dropped her books and screamed at the sight. Daring was completely covered in blood from head to toe. His jacket was stained with it, his eyes were lifeless. The blood seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

He looked like walking death.

Apple fell to her knees and screamed as loud as she could. She grabbed at her head and squeezed her eyes shut tight. A hand on her shoulder caused her to literally jump. She saw Daring looking as normal as he always looked.

"You okay Apple" he asked sounding slightly uninterested in her answer.

Apple didn't even respond, she just leapt back to her feet and ran as fast as she could, nearly knocking Daring over as she ran. She ran and ran until she got back to her room. When she entered her room, she held her head in pain as she heard the Undertaker laughing in her ears.

"Stop, just please stop" she cried.

She ran to her bed and planted her face in the pillow as she quietly wept. All of the sudden, she felt something nuzzling up against her. She looked up to see her snowy fox Gala. Apple smiled at the sight of her pet and sat up to pet her.

"Oh Gala, why did this have to happen to me" she sobbed.

Apple just sat there petting Gala for the longest time. Shadow sat on his perch on her desk and a small sparkle could be seen in his eyes.

* * *

Undertaker, Kane, and Paul Bearer watched the whole scene unfold from their locker room in the WWF about Apple through Shadows eyes

"It seems that she is quickly loosing what's left of her sanity" Paul Bearer said.

"Indeed. I think it's about time we pay a visit" Undertaker said demonically.

Kane and Paul Bearer both nodded in agreement.

"Paul, gather the ministry. Hell has relocated to Ever After High"

 **Uh Oh. This is not good. Looks like EAH is going to clash with the most unstoppable force to ever have existed. Some may think it's a little soon but I plan a great deal of destruction when the ministry does get there. Until next time, favorite, follow, or review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well last time it became quite apparent that the ministry was on the way to EAH. Who knows just what kind of destruction they will bring to the table. I guess we'll find out soon. Also I know that this is a crossover story, I placed it in the regular section so that more people could read. If you don't like, don't read.**

The Undertaker stood in his dark locker room, his brother Kane beside him, and his manager Paul Bearer to his left. Before them stood a group of men, all of them larger, though some were smaller than others.

There was a very large dark skinned man wearing all black clothing. Though, unlike Undertaker, his clothes looked shinier as if they were made of vinyl, though it was actually leather. He had a thin white Mohawk strip atop his head that matched his snowy eyes and vicious sneer.

This man was known as Viscera.

Beside Viscera was a slightly smaller man with long messy hair, much like Undertaker, Kane and most of the other men. He wore a black top with a giant eye across the front and lettering across the back reading, _I see your thoughts._ He wore black tights with some strange design all down the right leg. He had a large amount of tattoos on both arms and the Undertakers symbol on his forehead.

This was Mideon.

Then came the two other large men who wore similar black tights with the same pentagram and Undertaker symbol on both legs. They both had tattoos across their chests that looked like strange symbols. The one difference in the two was that one was dark skinned while the other was Caucasian.

These two were known as the Acolytes, Bradshaw and Faarooq.

Finally, there was the three men who stood side by side. Two wore puffy white shirts and black tights. The other one wore multicolor tights and a black vinyl coat. All three men had similar long blonde hair and matching fangs.

This vampire group was the Brood, Gangrel, Christian, and Edge.

All men stood in anticipation of their masters words.

"You are all here today because we have a reckoning upon us. For the past week, I have observed this land known as Ever After High" Undertaker proclaimed.

All the men looked at each other skeptically. Why would their master care about such a thing as that. Despite their inner thoughts, they happily followed whatever order their master gave.

"Our recent attempts to rule over the WWF have been foiled numerous times by Stone Cold Steve Austin. That is why on this day, we will travel to Ever After High and take over. Cause as much carnage and destruction as you see fit. The only thing I ask of you is…bring me Apple White"

Paul Bearer proceeded to walk around to all the men with a picture of Apple for them to get a clear picture of their target. After a moment of consideration, all the men knelt down on one knee to their master.

Undertaker and Paul Bearer both smiled wickedly. This was the beginning of the end for EAH.

* * *

About a week later, Apple in her room with Gala and Shadow. Even in the midst of the most horrible times of her life, her wonderful snow fox always found a way to cheer her up. She also helped Shadow remove his bandage wing that was now fully healed.

"Alright Shadow, if you wish to leave now go ahead" she said sweetly.

The raven cawed in protest and refused to move from his position on the perch. Apple smiled at the thought that he didn't want to leave her and he wanted to stay.

"Well I guess now I have a new BFFA" she giggled.

At that moment, Raven walked into the room, startling all its current inhabitants. Apple quickly regained composure when she saw that Raven also had Nevermore with her. Raven's pet dragon was always a lovely sight. The small purple scaled beast was a bewitching beauty much like her mistress.

"Hi Apple" Raven sighed.

"Hi" Apple responded quickly.

Raven quirked a curious brow for a moment there. Every time she huffed a hello, Apple would always ask what was wrong in a very cheery way. Apple noticed her friends confusion and turned away to leave when,

"Apple, don't just walk away" Raven demanded.

Apple stopped in her tracks and sighed. She didn't want to keep avoiding her friends but she knew she had to. Raven came up behind her and turned her around to face her. She immediately noticed that Apple was still slightly groggy and out of character.

"Apple I am really starting to worry about you. You're not the same person anymore"

"What do you mean Raven?" Apple asked innocently.

Raven frowned in an, _Are you kidding me_ , kind of way.

"You're always tired, you look like you're crying every few minutes, and you won't talk to me, Briar, Blondie, or anyone" she said, voice raising slightly.

"It's nothing Raven, I'm fine" Apple assured unconvincingly.

"No you're not, you are far from fine"

Apple could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was in an argument with her roomie because of all of this.

Suddenly, Raven went silent. Her face was one of pain and torture. Apple gasped in horror when she saw Raven's eyes start to roll up into the back of her head. Suddenly, her eyes went back to normal and her voice changed into one she had come to fear most.

"Enjoying the rid?" Undertaker asked.

Apple backed away her former roomie, now turned tormentor. This couldn't be happening. At that moment, she burst into tears and sank to the floor.

"What do you want from me?" she cried.

Raven/Undertaker walked slowly towards her just like in her dream and knelt down in front of her. She/he smiled in wicked satisfaction.

"I warned you that I would make you my bride and servant. Now that day has finally come. Soon enough, this entire land shall be cloaked in endless darkness" Taker said.

Apple could feel her heart ripping apart. This was her home and some madman was going to tarnish it with grief and despair.

"And you," he pointed at her, "will be by my side the entire way. Helpless to do anything but know that you have failed your kingdom"

Suddenly, Raven's eyes rolled back into her head again. When they came back, she had the same look to her that she always had. She looked at Apple's terrified form in front of her and raised a brow.

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Apple jumped to her feet and ran out of her room at the speed of lightning.

* * *

She ran and ran until she ran out of the school yard and into the Enchanted Forest. She came upon a large tree and sat below it and started crying once more.

After a moment or two of crying, Apple finally thought it was time to take action against this. If she didn't find some manner of help sometime soon, this was going to get so much worse. She didn't care if this put her kingdom in danger, at least with help they would confront that danger.

Apple dug through her bag for her Mirror-Pad and dialed her mother.

At the head tower of the U.F.K, Queen Snow White sat at her desk going over some paperwork. She had with her, her usual army of executive dwarves.

"Oh my, is not good at all" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Apples grades have been going down as of late. That sort of thing just will not do" she huffed.

Just as she was about to continue, her Mirror-Pad started ringing. Speaking of Apple, it was she who was calling.

"Hi mom" Apple said gloomily.

"Apple, I am very concerned about you" Snow exclaimed worriedly.

"I know mom and I need to speak to you about…"

"Your grades have been going down as of late Apple-pie, what is going on" Snow interrupted.

"Mom I just…"

"This sort of thing will not stand Apple, if you want our happily ever after then you…"

"MOM" Apple shouted.

Queen Snow was surprised by the sudden outburst. Never before had Apple raised her voice to her mother. Apple was also surprised as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it Apple?" Snow asked worriedly.

Apple removed her hand from her mouth and explained. She mentioned to her mother about the Undertaker, Kane, Paul Bearer and their plot. She mentioned all about her horrible dreams and the mind games. She could tell her mother was worried by the level of worry building in her eyes.

"…anyways mom, I need you to get as much security around the school and home as possible"

Snow nodded quickly, "Of course Apple-pie, I will get right on it"

"Thanks mom, I love you" Apple thanked.

Snow smiled and nodded. When she hung up the phone she immediately walked away from her office and to the elevator. The elevator lowered her down to the ground level of the tower where her limousine waited. She immediately got in and called out to the driver,

"Driver, I need you to get me home immediately"

A moment passed but nothing happened. Snow called out again, this time louder,

"Driver, let's go" she shouted.

All of the sudden, all the locks to the door locked by themselves. The locks went down so far it looked like they had disappeared. Suddenly, the window connecting the front of the car to the back opened slowly. Sitting in the driver's seat was an evil looking man wearing dark leather.

"Where to your majesty" he asked demonically.

Snow gasped as he laughed menacingly and closed the window. In an instant the lights in the back of the limo turned a violet looking color and smoke began to rise from the floor. Snow screamed in terror and tried opening the door. Nothing was working so she tried to kick them out. That wasn't working either.

The limousine then began rolling away with a demonic laugh coming from the front seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter, I am just on a roll with this one. Last time we saw the Undertaker take possession of Raven to deliver a message to Apple that the ministry was on the move. Then later we saw him kidnap the Queen of the U.F.K, Snow White. What does this mean for the future of EAH?**

 **Let's find out.**

It had been two days since Queen Snow White had mysteriously disappeared. Word soon reached the entire U.F.K which sparked a fire in the lands. Chaos ensued and people were panicking in the streets. Without their leader, where would they go from here on out.

Many citizens gathered on the grounds of Ever After High along with all the students as they awaited an address to discuss what happens next. Apple White stood behind a large red curtain pacing frantically. She couldn't believe that her mother was missing.

 _It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked her to help this wouldn't have happened._

Suddenly Raven, Briar, Blondie, and the O'Hare twins made their way behind the curtain. Apple generously hugged all of them and they did the same. Though Apple hadn't spoken to them much in the past weeks, they were still her friends.

"We are so sorry" Holly spoke first.

"So what happens now?" Poppy asked.

"Who rules in the queen's absence?" Blondie asked.

"Do you think you will have to?" Raven asked.

All questions that Apple wished she knew the answers to. She wanted to know where her mother was and she wanted to know just what will happen to her kingdom. She always fantasized about the day she would finally become queen. Never before had she thought it would be under circumstances such as these.

Nevertheless, Apple swallowed all fear she had of the current predicament and made her way onto the stage to address the crowd. The crowd silenced at the sight of the princess and Apple was trying her best not to freak out.

All of these people were counting on her to tell them what comes next. What would they think if they learned that it was because of her that her mother was gone in the first place?

Apple stood center stage behind a podium and began to address the crowd.

"People of the U.F.K, I know that we are in the middle of a current crisis with the absence of my mother, the queen."

The crowd once again began rile up and demand action be done.

"Please, everyone just relax" she reasoned.

The crowd slowly began to quiet down and listen to the princess once again.

"Now I know that many of you are in a panic without the queen. But I'm positive that we will find her. Many of our most trusted guard and investigators are searching for her as we speak"

One man in the crowd shouted, "That is not enough"

Some of the crowd shouted in agreement. Apple nodded and continued,

"I understand your concerns but try to understand that we are putting forth our best assets to ensure that my mother, your queen is found safe and sound"

"If the queen is not safe, that means no one is safe" another shouted

Once again the crowd shouted their agreement and Apple could feel herself losing control of the situation. No matter what she said to try and calm the nerves of her people it didn't seem to be enough. How did her mother deal with things like these?

Suddenly, a crack of thunder echoed through the grounds causing the people to silence effectively. Many gasped when they noticed dark clouds begin to block out the sun at an incredible rate. Then suddenly a strange music (Undertaker Ministry of Darkness theme song) began to echo through the air.

Many people turned and noticed a number of hearses driving in their direction. Behind all of the hearses, being pulled by two dark horses, was a funeral chariot. On that funeral chariot was the lord of darkness himself, wearing a black hooded robe. The hearses all stopped as well as the chariot. Out of the hearses stepped Paul Bearer, Kane, and the rest of the ministry of darkness.

The Undertaker stepped down off of the chariot and began walking towards the crowd with the rest of the ministry close behind. Many in the crowd froze in fear at the sight of the evil organization and backed away in fear. Many of the students in the crowd did the same.

Apple just stood at the podium in shock. This was the moment she had been dreading for the past few weeks. She couldn't even move.

The Undertaker and the ministry proceeded to make their way onto the stage and looked out at the frightened crowd. Paul Bearer proceeded to walk up to the podium and Apple. He gave her a small evil smile and grabbed the microphone, handing it to the Undertaker.

Undertaker then proceeded to address the crowd in his usual low demonic voice,

"Once, evil was simply perceived as that which man did not understand. Now, however, he understands it all too well. Evil is the side of man he attempts to shun. It's a side of himself he seeks to deny. Everything man is determined to destroy can be found within his own heart"

A bolt of lightning struck the ground behind the stage, setting a fire to the EAH banners.

"Tonight the reckoning is upon us. Tonight darkness will seize the land, destroy all you hold dear, and make playthings of your heroes"

Another lightning bolt struck very close to the crowd, causing many of them to scream and panic.

"Behold my awesome powers, I come to you today laden with sin, seething with evil. Tonight I will strip you of that which you hold dear…then I will devour your souls. For I am the reaper of men, the chaser of souls, I am the weaver of nightmare, the heart of darkness. I am now and ever will be the purity of evil. And all encompassing darkness from which there is no mercy, no hope…ho escape"

With that, the crowd all burst into panic and ran for the exit. When all were gone, Undertaker turned to look at Apple…only to see she was gone.

While the Undertaker had been delivering his ultimatum, Raven, Briar, Blondie, and the O'Hare's had managed to quietly sneak Apple away and hide. They managed to make it back to Apple and Raven's room and hid inside. Many of them were still frightened, especially Apple.

"What is going on" Raven asked.

"What's going on is evil just walked in here and claimed this place" Blondie said in terror.

All the girls could hear what sounded like sniffling and turned to see Apple on her bed crying. They all went to comfort her but suddenly, the sound of chaos was heard outside. Apple ceased her crying for the moment and all girls ran out of the room and hid behind a pillar.

The Undertaker and the rest of the ministry made their way through the halls, destroying everything in their sites. They came to a stop outside Apple and Raven's room and Undertaker looked at Paul Bearer.

"Is this it Paul" he asked.

Paul Bearer nodded and Undertaker looked at Kane, who had a sledgehammer in hand. Taker nodded to his younger brother and the big red demon proceeded to swing the sledgehammer with such force, splintering the door to their room.

The ministry walked in and proceeded to look for a sign of Apple. They found no sign of her. Mideon suddenly felt something on his leg and looked down to see Gala biting at his tights. By the looks of the fox, she had all the same qualities of Apple White.

Mideon picked up Gala forcefully, eliciting a cry of pain from the fox and placed her in a small burlap sack. The ministry reported back to the Undertaker that there was no sign of Apple.

"Very well, tear the room apart"

The ministry was glad to follow their master's order and started tearing the room asunder. They flipped furniture, they burned pictures, and they destroyed mirrors, whatever they could do to cause mayhem.

Satisfied with the carnage, the Undertaker called them off and they proceeded down another path. The girls looked out from behind the pillar and noticed there was no one in sight. Apple once again broke down and cried. First her mother was gone, now her precious pet as well.

"Seriously what do they want" Raven demanded.

"Me" Apple responded quietly

All the girls looked at Apple, who proceeded to remove her medical tape and show them the Undertakers symbol on her wrist. Many of them gasped.

"So they want you" Briar asked.

Apple nodded sadly and proceeded to tell them about her horrible dreams and the mind games. She told them what the Undertaker wanted from her and why.

"So he wants you for his bride and servant" Holly asked appalled.

Once again, Apple nodded. Raven furrowed her brows in concentration. She was trying to figure out what to do now. Finally she decided.

"Alright, what I need to do is head into the room and look for my spell book, it should help"

"We'll help you" Poppy spoke for her and her sister.

"Same here" Blondie added.

"And me" Briar agreed.

"Alright we'll go look. Apple you stay here and keep hidden" Raven told Apple.

Apple nodded and her friends went off into the shambled room. Apple stayed hidden behind the pillar.

Suddenly, she felt a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but in vane as she was carried away.

The Undertaker walked into the main hall with Paul Bearer and Kane. Paul Bearer was smiling like a jackal.

"This may be the best idea you've had" Paul exclaimed.

"Indeed" Taker agreed. Kane nodded his agreement.

At the end of the hall, they reached the main grand hall, where Headmaster Grimm tried to calm a few students. The students panicked again at the sight of the fearsome trio. Grimm also quivered in fear as well.

"This will do for my throne room" Taker announced.

The rest of the ministry walked in at that moment carrying a large throne in the shape of the Undertaker symbol. They placed it right before the large plate glass window mural. The mural depicted Snow White victorious over the Evil Queen.

"Now as for this castle, it needs a touch of darkness" Taker smiled evilly.

He raised his hand and all of the sudden the lights dimmed greatly. The mural also began to change. Now instead of Snow White and the Evil Queen, the mural depicted the ministry side-by-side in front of a flaming Undertaker symbol.

The castle itself darkened and took on a more evil and menacing look.

The Undertaker proceeded to sit on his throne and look out at the terrified students. That was when Mideon walked in with a girl with a bag over her head.

"I found her master" Mideon said happily.

Mideon took the bag off the girls head to reveal Apple White. When Apple looked around at the now darkened school, she couldn't believe her frightened eyes. She felt herself being shoved by Mideon until she was mere inches from the Undertaker.

Taker smiled viciously at her,

"Thought you could hide from me. You can't hide from fate my dear, and your fate has been decided. Soon you will be my bride"

"You can't just walk in here and claim this land as your own" Apple cried.

Undertaker laughed menacingly and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Who will stop me? Your mother? I very much doubt that. She was so willing to sign over control of her kingdom to me when we were torturing her"

Apple's eyes widened again and her tears were falling. They had tortured her mother? What kind of sick twisted monster would do something like that to a kind and gentle ruler?

Undertaker unraveled the parchment to show the transfer of power document. Sure enough, at the bottom was Queen Snow White's signature. This meant that this land was now his to rule.

"This is no longer Ever After High…its hell on earth"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last time we saw the arrival of the Ministry of Darkness in EAH. Even worse than that, the Undertaker now has complete control over the land. Could things possibly get any worse…definitely?**

The Undertaker was lead up a large flite of stairs by Paul Bearer. After they had finished setting up the rest of the Undertakers new empire, Paul said he had a possible ally for the Undertaker.

"This had best be worth my time Paul" Undertaker growled.

"Oh trust me it is" Paul assured.

They finally reached the top of the stairs. They were standing in some sort of attic. There were piles of old boxes containing an assortment of objects. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the large mirror off in the corner.

The mirror started to swirl in purple smoke. This seemed to peek the Undertakers curiosity as he walked towards the mirror. When the smoke faded, there was a woman in the mirror. She wore a dark purple dress with very intriguing designs. Her hair was like a wild fire and she wore some type of strange headdress that looked like a crown.

Paul Bearer stepped forward wearing the largest sinister smile he ever had.

"Lord Undertaker, may I present the Evil Queen"

The Queen squinted as she observed who stood before her. Finally she smiled a very wicked smile.

"So _you_ are the mysterious lord of darkness that dear Paul here has told me so much about" she said in a rich, yet evil tone.

"No force on earth can match my darkness" Undertaker added.

"Oh I'm sure I can give you a run for your money" The Queen laughed.

Undertaker sneered and growled at the woman. No one is as powerful or dark as he is and to hear someone think they were was foolish.

"Anyways, Paul here tells me that you have taken over Ever After High. An impressive display for sure"

"What is it that you can offer me" Taker asked frustrated.

"Right to the point, I like it" The Queen smiled,

"What I can offer you is my aid. I also was able to conquer this wretched place myself once, but it all was for nothing when Apple White defeated me. However, if we were to join forces, there is no one that can defy us" 

The Undertaker lifted his head high and began to think. A powerful ally certainly would be useful in his quest to dark victory. This witch says that she has taken over this land before, she could be useful.

"How do I release you" Undertaker decided.

The Queen smiled at his answer.

"All you must do is simply break this glass"

Paul Bearer stood back as the Undertaker raised his hand. A bolt of electricity shot out of the Phenom's hand and impacted the mirror. The mirror shattered into a million pieces and the purple smoke began to fill the room. From out of the shattered mirror stepped the Evil Queen.

"Now that I have freed you, you will aid me in my efforts to make this land dark. Join my ministry and together we will rule over this land, not as servant and master, but as partners" Undertaker exclaimed darkly.

The Queen smiled viciously. The offer was too good to pass up. She would not be a slave but a partner in crime to the most diabolical force to ever grace their lands.

She stuck her hand out and the Undertaker shook it.

"I believe this is the beginning of a menacing partnership"

The Undertaker sat in his throne room and looked out at the gathered audience. Earlier he had the ministry gather as many citizens and students as they could find and gather them in the throne room. Now those terrified people knelt in front of him and awaited what dark and dastardly words he had for them.

"The plague of darkness has finally come to pass. This is your new future. In the future, I will look down upon thee and I will decide whether you are an agent of darkness…or are you just mere kindling for my fires"

"And now, not only is it I who desires this land to be darkened. Behold my ally…The Evil Queen"

The Queen walked out from behind Takers throne and everyone in the room gasped, especially Raven who was in the front with her friends.

"Mom?" she gasped.

The Queen smiled evilly at the sight of her daughter.

"Hello my dear Raven, did you miss mummy" she cooed.

Mideon also walked out from behind the throne and he was walking with a girl all in a long black dress.

The Undertaker spoke, "As for your royal and rebel squander, look upon this fallen soul and gaze in terror"

Mideon ripped the bag off of the girl to show Apple White. The crowd gasped at the sight of her. She looked like a completely different person than the normal princess they all adored with her new dark attire.

"Your precious Apple White and her mother have fallen to the ministry. Soon…Miss White will be my bride and servant, and all of you will be forced to watch and see how far you have fallen into oblivion"

Apple began to burst into tears at the sound of the Deadman's words. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Her entire kingdom had fallen to darkness within only a few short days.

"NOOO" someone shouted.

Undertaker, The Queen, the ministry, and everyone looked to the front to see Daring Charming standing with a look of defiance.

"This land will never be yours, and Apple is not going to marry you" he shouted defiantly.

The Undertaker laughed demonically and stood from his throne. He walked down until he was face to face, or at least as close as it could get, with the young prince.

"You have guts boy that much is certain, but I am the lord of darkness and now your master. So why not sit back down before I spill those guts of yours all across this room"

Daring was clearly frightened of the menacing man but nonetheless he remained tall and proud.

"The only trues thing that comes out of all of this is that evil will never win, in this land, it's always the power of good that stands tall"

Many of the students in the front began to stand and nod in agreement. They all made their way to stand behind Daring, while the Ministry stood behind their master.

"You truly believe that a group of high school students can bring down the most powerful faction in the world" Undertaker chuckled menacingly.

"You may have the power and the strength, but we have courage and hope. Those are the only things we need. We will free Apple from your power"

The group behind Daring shouted in agreement. Apple smiled with hope hearing her friends fight for her.

"You think I'm afraid of you. I can't even count the number of people who have gone up against the ministry and come up short" Undertaker said.

The next thing that Daring said may have been the bravest and probably the stupidest thing he ever uttered.

"Then how about you and I battle it out"

The entire crowd gasped as well as the students behind Daring. They could not believe that he was willing to fight the Undertaker. Undertaker laughed as well as the rest of the ministry,

"You really do have a death wish don't you boy"

"Destiny is on my side. I am destined to slay the evil and save Apple from a fate worse than death" Daring said looking at Apple.

Apple smiled back. She _knew_ that Daring really did love her, even if he didn't show it much. I mean he was willing to fight this demon for her.

Undertaker snarled and sneered at the young prince,

"If you truly want to walk down this path of destruction to your imminent doom, I am happy to oblige. You and me will fight, but well will fight inside of a wrestling ring"

Daring nodded and began to walk away. Truth is he knew nothing of wrestling. At least not how they do it in the Undertakers world.

"…under one condition"

Daring turned back around and faced the Phenom.

"If you beat me, the ministry leaves Ever After High, never to return. If I beat you, Apple White will marry me, and you will be sacrificed for the ministry"

Daring did not move a muscle but deep down he was terrified. This was his only chance to save Apple and Ever After High. If he lost, however, he would be sacrificed. Was it really worth the risk?

Daring stuck out his hand. The Undertaker slowly shook his hand back and forcefully pulled Daring toward him. Whatever courage Daring had before was shattered when he stared into the dark soulless eyes.

"This will be the greatest mistake of your life. Not only will we face each other in a match, but it will be a very special match. The match that I helped pioneer and make famous"

The crowd, the students, Daring, and Apple all stood in anticipation as to what this match would be.

Undertakers face darkened as he shouted,

"HELL IN A CELL"

 **Uh oh. Daring Charming may as well already be dead. I mean Hell in a Cell is the Undertakers match. I know this chapter may be a little short and maybe not as good, but the next one will.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I know I didn't update yesterday but I needed time to recharge my batteries and look over previous Hell in a Cell matches so I could write this chapter.**

 **Now the chapter you've been waiting for.**

 **Hell in a Cell: Daring Charming vs. Undertaker**

Hell in a Cell.

The most dangerous and deadly structure ever erected in the entire World Wrestling Federation. It is 16 feet high, weighing over 2 tons, and it is designed to tear your body apart. Tonight Daring Charming challenges the Undertaker inside the devils playground.

All students and citizens of the U.F.K gathered in the Ever After High arena for the historic match. Tonight the entire future of EAH and the U.F.K was on the line. If Daring wins, the ministry would leave U.F.K and never return. If the Undertaker wins, Apple White must marry him and he remains ruler of the U.F.K.

Daring was pacing back and forth in his respected locker room as he awaited the fight of his life. When he challenged Undertaker, he was feeling confident when he knew Apple was in danger. Now, however, he was concerned for his own well-being. He was heading into a match that the Undertaker made famous, a match in which the Undertaker truly became a demon.

A knock on his door caused the young prince to jump. In walked his siblings, Dexter and Darling. Daring calmed at the sight of his siblings and continued to pace.

"Daring are you sure about this" Darling asked.

"Yeah I mean this is basically a death wish" Dexter added.

Daring stopped pacing and looked at his little brother and sister. He could clearly see the level of concern on both of their faces.

"I have to do this guys, if I can save Apple and the U.F.K then I will fight whoever I have to"

Another knock on the door and in walked a stage hand.

"We are ready for you your highness" he said.

Daring nodded and the stage hand walked out. The two younger Charming siblings walked up to their older brother and embraced him in a hug. Daring hugged them back and finally stepped away and walked out of the room.

The arena had been set up with a giant ring right in the center, two announce tables, a time keeper area, and of course the Hell in a Cell hanging over the ring. The legendary Howard Finkel walked into the ring, grabbed a microphone, and began to address the crowd,

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for the Hell in a Cell match. Now to call the action, please welcome Jim Ross,"

(Boomer Sooner) began playing and out walked Jim Ross himself. As always wearing a dark suit and his signature cowboy hat. He walked down and around the ring and took his place at the announce table. Howard Finkel continued,

"…And Jerry "The King" Lawler"

(Great Gates of Kiev) played and Jerry Lawler walked out and waved to the crowd. He was wearing black dress pants and a royal coat. He was also wearing his signature crown atop his head. He joined JR at the announce table.

"King, good to see you" JR spoke.

"Good to see you too JR" King agreed as the two shook hands, "I gotta ask you, what are your thought on this match tonight?"

"Well to be quite honest King, I don't know where we are or how we got here. Nevertheless, however, my thoughts on this match tonight are that it is going to be barbaric, it is going to be brutal, and someone may not walk out of here tonight"

"Well I agree with that"

The lights in the arena began flashing and the humongous cell above the ring began to lower.

"Here it comes JR. That massive cell is beginning to descend down upon this arena"

"You got that right King. I have had the unique privilege of sitting behind an announce table for more than 20 years. To this day, I have never seen such a dangerous structure as this cell"

The Hell in a Cell had finally finished lowering around the ring and now it was time for the participants to enter.

The Ever After High theme song began to play and the entire crowd began to cheer loudly. Daring Charming walked out wearing blue tights with crowns down the legs and white boots. He wore no shirt which showed off his toned chest and abdomen. There were two black elbow pads on his arms.

"Introducing first, from Ever After High, weighing 146 pounds…Daring Charming"

The crowd cheered again hearing his name.

"Well JR, anything you want to say about this young man, Daring Charming?"

"Well I must admit King, this young man is in fantastic shape, but is he prepared for the task at hand?"

"He better be"

Daring stopped in front of the giant cell and looked in astonishment. After a moment, he entered the terrifying structure, jumped up on ringside, and stepped between the second rope. He walked into the corner and stood waiting.

The lights went out and the Undertakers theme (Dark Side) played through the arena. From out behind the curtain walked the nefarious Phenom. He wore a large gothic looking coat with a triangular like collar. He had on a pair of black tights with his logo imprinted on both legs. He wore a strange gothic top with cross looking straps.

He was also accompanied by the rest of the ministry, who also brought out Apple White.

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing 328 pounds…The Undertaker"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I can safely guarantee that there is no one in this business quite like the Undertaker" JR said.

"Your right there JR. I've been in the ring with the Undertaker, I've fought against him. He is so powerful and so dominant that it is very hard to get him down and keep him down" King agreed.

The Undertaker took off the large ministry robe and handed it to Paul Bearer. He then proceeded to step in the cell and slam the door shut, which spooked Daring a bit. Taker then walked up the steel steps and threw his hands up, turning on the lights with a thundering explosion. He stepped into the ring and stood off in the corner across from Daring.

The remainder of the ministry proceeded back to the locker rooms and Paul Bearer stayed outside the cell. He managed to handcuff Apple White to the barricade just outside the cell so that she would not go anywhere and she would have to watch this destruction.

Finally…the bell rang

The Undertaker wasted no time charging at Daring and attempted a huge right hand, but Daring was able to duck under and back to another corner. Undertaker turned around and looked at Daring with a deathly glare. The Undertaker charged at Daring again but once again Daring was able to duck underneath. Undertaker was becoming extremely frustrated that this kid was actually able to duck his attacks.

Undertaker charged at Daring again but this time, before Daring could slide under Undertakers strike, Taker grabbed him by the hair and threw him back into the corner. Undertaker then began throwing a series of rights and lefts to the head of Daring. Taker then whipped Daring into the other corner and hit a massive corner clothesline. Taker repeated the process again into the other corner.

Daring moved away from the corner and leaned against the ropes, but Undertaker continued with a flurry of right hands. The last right hand he threw was so powerful that it knocked Daring over the top rope. Undertaker stepped over the top rope and Daring began walking away from him. Taker followed Daring at a slow pace.

"You see there King, Undertaker taking his time. He knows he's in control"

Daring rolled back into the ring and the Undertaker followed slowly. Daring rushed at the Undertaker and Taker threw a right hand that Daring ducked under. Daring bounced off the other end and rushed at Taker again, only to get a big boot to the face. Daring slowly got back to his feet and backed into the corner. Taker rushed at Daring and something unexpected happened.

Daring ducked out of the corner and Taker's head connected with the turnbuckle, stunning the Deadman.

Daring couldn't believe that that had really happened. He knew he couldn't waste time and grabbed the Undertaker by the arm and attempted an Irish Whip. Taker using his size and strength reversed the move and threw Daring into the ropes. Taker, once again threw a right hand and Daring ducked underneath, coming back and hitting a dropkick on the Undertaker.

The crowd cheered as Taker staggered into the corner and rushed at the Phenom again for a corner dropkick. Now Undertaker was leaning against the ropes and Daring ran at him, only for Taker to back body drop him over the top rope. As Daring was getting up, the Undertaker ran off the ropes and dove through the second rope, only for Daring to side step him and Taker went face first into the steel.

"Oh, Taker going for a suicide dive and Daring Charming steps out of the way at the last second" JR commented.

"Yeah and Undertaker got a face full of steel, and it doesn't taste good" King also commented.

As Taker was getting up, Daring went on the attack with rights and lefts at a quick pace. Taker managed to throw Daring off him and get back to his feet. Daring leaned against the steel steps, Taker charged at him, and Daring performed a Drop Toe Hold and Undertaker went face first into the steps.

The crowd went wild and Apple had a glint of hope in her eyes. Maybe Daring really could do this. Perhaps he was going to defeat the Undertaker and free her and the U.F.K

Undertaker started getting up and it was clear that he was busted open. The blood started falling down his forehead from where he had hit the steel steps. Undertaker could not believe that he had been the one to bleed first. This seemed to enrage the Phenom as his face went dark and his eyes darkened.

Daring noticed the change in Undertakers demeanor and attempted to run back into the ring. Undertaker, however, grabbed Daring by the hair and threw him into the steel wall of the cell. Taker then began another flurry of rights and lefts, though these ones were much harder. The lefts and rights hit Daring in the head and abdomen.

Taker then Irish Whipped Daring into the cell wall and he bounced back into a back body onto the floor. Undertaker picked Daring up and tossed him back in the ring. Undertaker then pulled up the ring apron and brought out a steel chair.

"Oh my, the Undertaker has a steel chair" King commented.

Apple's eyes widened in concern when the Deadman brought out the steel chair. Who knew what he was capable with that. Undertaker rolled back into the ring with the chair and stood over Daring Charming. As Daring was getting to his hands and knees, Undertaker raised the chair high above his head and brought it down on Daring's back with a thunderous crack.

Daring was writhing in pain and he felt like his back was on fire. Taker rose the chair up again and brought it down again with another crack. He did this about 4 times until he felt satisfied. He turned Daring onto his back and went for the pin.

The referee, Mike Chioda, counted,

1…2…but Daring got his shoulder up before three.

Undertaker picked Daring up and threw him over the top rope to the floor. Taker grabbed Daring by the hair and began to shred his face into the cell wall. Daring screamed in pain as his face was raked into the cell. The Undertaker then grabbed the heavy steel steps and backed away. Daring slowly got up and stood against the cell wall. Taker threw the steps at his head but Daring moved away just in time as the steps hit the cell wall with such force that it disconnected a corner from the side and broke the wall.

Seeing the broken cell wall, the Undertaker got an idea from the cell match between Triple H and Cactus Jack. Undertaker moved to the fallen prince and lifted him up. He then proceeded to whip Daring into the broken cell corner and the Prince went right throw the wall. Daring landed outside the cell right in front of Apple.

All Apple could do was cry as she watched her prince being dismantled by the demon of Death Valley.

Undertaker lifted up the part of the broken cell and followed Daring outside the cell. Daring lay in the time keeper area and Taker attempted to pick him up. Daring grabbed the hammer that they used to ring the bell and nailed the Undertaker in the knee. Taker staggered back as Daring continued to hit him with the hammer.

"The young prince working on damaging the Undertakers knees" JR commented.

"That is smart JR. Take away Undertakers knees, you take away the Chokeslam and Tombstone Piledriver" King said

Daring didn't really think about the next part of what he was going to do because he started climbing the cell. Everyone in the crowd watched in anticipation, wondering what was going to happen. Undertaker quickly recovered and began following the Daring up the cell. Undertaker stopped Daring before he could fully make it up the cell. Daring tried to escape the Phenom, but Undertaker smashed his head into the cell…

…causing Daring to fall from the cell, through the announce table

"OH MY GOD" JR shouted, "This kid has got to be broken in half"

"He fell from 16 feet through this announce table" King added.

Daring lay in the wreckage of the announce table as the Undertaker climbed down. Taker grabbed Daring's arm and dragged him like a ragdoll back to the broken cell wall. Taker took a quick glance at Apple and smiled evilly. Paul Bearer held the cell wall open and Undertaker walked through, dragging Daring with him.

Once back inside the cell, Undertaker picked up the lifeless body of Daring Charming and tossed it back into the ring. The Phenom stepped over through the ropes and stood over the fallen prince. Taker then did his signature throat slit taunt and hoisted Daring up for the Tombstone Piledriver. The Deadman crossed Daring's arms over his chest as the referee counted,

1…2…3

The bell rang and Dark Side played again.

"Here is your winner…the Undertaker"

"My god ladies and gentlemen, this was an absolute war between these two individuals here tonight" JR commented.

"Yeah I think we really need to get some medical attention in there for Daring Charming" King said concerned.

The Hell in a Cell rose up off the floor as the ministry and Kane walked down to the ring. Dexter charming jumped over the barricade and rushed into the ring to help his brother. Kane stepped over the top rope and grabbed Dexter by the throat, hitting him with a massive Chokeslam.

Undertaker still seemed unappeased and order Kane to life him back up. Kane lifted Dexter back up and turned him upside down. Undertaker climbed to the top rope as Kane held Dexter in the Tombstone position. Undertaker jumped off the top rope and helped Kane drive Dexter down for a Spike Tombstone.

Undertaker laughed wickedly as Paul Bearer unlocked Apple's handcuffs and dragged her into the ring. Apple stood face to bloodied face with the Phenom and she was quaking with fear. Daring and Dexter were both laid out in the ring. Apple finally realized what this all meant.

The ministry was now in full control of the U.F.K and soon…she would marry the Undertaker.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know that I have not updated this story in a few days. I had a history final to study for and worry about. Luckily now all finals are taken care of and hopefully I can update without interruption.**

 **Also not going to be a very long chapter because I am only focusing on the dark wedding and sacrifice.**

The day that all of EAH has been dreading was finally here.

The day that Apple White would have no choice but to marry the Undertaker. Also the day that Daring Charming would be sacrificed to the ministry of darkness.

Many students and citizens were gathered in the Undertakers throne room and awaited the evil scene that was about to unfold.

The lights in the room went out and Dark Side played throughout the entire room. The ministry (Kane and the Brood) walked in through the giant doors carrying a large Undertaker symbol. Strapped to that symbol in a crucified manner was Daring Charming.

The ministry propped the symbol up against the wall and in walked the Undertaker, The Evil Queen, and Paul Bearer. Once again, the Undertaker was wearing his ceremonial black robe. Undertaker stood at the foot of the symbol and looked out to his subjects.

"Let this be a reminder of what happens when you defy the ministry. Poor Daring here attempted something far beyond comprehension, and look at him now"

The entire crowd looked over at Daring on the symbol. He was struggling to free himself but the bonds on his arms were too strong.

"Raise him" Undertaker ordered.

Kane and the Brood lifted the symbol off the wall and then miraculously…it started lifting off the ground. The symbol and Daring began to rise up off the ground.

Undertaker then began to speak in strange tongues that nobody had ever heard before. Daring continued to struggle but to no avail. The symbol was now at least ten feet off the ground. Even if he did get free of his bonds, there was still a long drop to worry about.

The ritual over, the Undertaker gestured to the door and in walked the rest of the ministry (The Acolytes, Mideon, and Viscera). They were also carrying a large symbol with Apple White strapped to it. She was wearing a very dark dress and matching heels.

Apple cried out in protest and also for help. Her screams were unheard by the masses and she couldn't blame them. This entire thing was the personification of pure evil.

The ministry brought the symbol and Apple to the middle of the room and held it in place. The Undertaker, the Queen, and Paul Bearer walked over to them and Paul pulled out a large thick book.

Undertaker got and evil look in his eyes and stopped Paul before he started reading. He turned to face the crowd and addressed them,

"Before this ceremony begins, I believe there is someone not in attendance, but should be"

He gestured to the Evil Queen who smiled and waved her hand. A cloud of purple smoke swirled in front of her and when it cleared, Snow White was in front of her. The former Queen was tied up with rope and had a somber and sad look on her face.

"Now then" Undertaker continued, "I want all of you to witness this here tonight. This is how far your happiness has fallen. There is no more happily ever after, only darkness and dismay. Paul…let the ceremony begin"

With that, Undertaker went and stood on one side of the symbol, and Paul went to the other side and began to read from the book,

"Dearly and beloved, we gather here this evening to join Princess Apple White and the unholy wedlock with the lord of darkness"

"Tonight, Apple White will step from the light on this evil cesspool mortal world, into the sanctuary of eternal darkness"

"Keeping this in mind, will you, Princess Apple White, accept the purity of evil and take the lord of darkness as your master and spouse"

Apple was screaming out in protest but Paul just laughed as if she were saying nothing. Snow White attempted to break free of her bonds but they only grew tighter the more she struggled.

"Will the lord of darkness accept Princess Apple white, her body, her mind, her soul, and even her breath on to yourself, and allow her to bare your offspring"

Wait a minute…OFFSPRING?

"I do" Undertaker agreed menacingly.

Paul smiled as he read the last of the ceremonial words,

"Then by the power vested in me by the lord of darkness, I now pronounce you as the unholy union of darkness…you may now. Kiss. Your. Bride"

Undertaker pulled back the hood on his robe and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Apple's eyes widened and she screamed in protest, before her words were silenced by the Undertaker crashing his lips on hers.

It was a dominant and controlling kiss, and truth be told for Apple…it was her first kiss. To think that a moment that was meant to be magical and sweet for her was taken and infused with evil.

No matter what she thought of this whole thing, it was all over now. She was a married woman to the master of all things evil.

This truly was her worst nightmare.

 **Short chapter, and perhaps not my finest work ever. I am quickly running low on ideas for this story. If you guys wouldn't mind maybe leaving a comment or PM me with an idea for what happens next, I'll be sure to name you personally.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just to let you guys know that this story will not be continuing for very much longer. My best guess is that all I can do is like 2 more chapters after this one and then it's over. Also this is not a long chapter.**

Another dark and dreary day fell upon Ever After High, or as it was now known as hell on earth. After the Undertaker had married Apple White, life became a living nightmare for not only Apple, but for everyone.

The students of EAH still went along with classes as planned, however, there were no classes other than those of evil content. The citizens of the U.F.K worked night and day under the constant supervision of the Evil Queen. Undertaker had granted the Queen control of the land under the condition that she run all business by him before passing law.

The one who had a life worse than the people was Apple. She was constantly locked in her room and only being permitted out by her dark husband or the ministry. Every time someone saw her, they would notice that she was covered in bruises and crying.

The Undertaker would have the ministry whip Apple if she refused to follow his orders or meet her 'marital obligations.'

Life for Apple White was a complete hell.

It had now been about two months since the dark wedding. The landscape of the U.F.K was completely dead and rotting. The forests were littered with dead trees, the skies were always dark and cloudy, and the only animals around anymore were vultures, crows, and ravens.

The students of EAH slumped through the dreary halls of their once happy school. Raven, Blondie, Briar, Maddie, and a bunch of other girls walked in a large group. Not a single smile on any of their faces.

"So what do you guys have for work today" Raven asked gloomily.

"I have to right a two thousand word essay on the history of the casket" Briar replied.

"At least you don't have to practice using dark magic" Blondie complained.

As they all kept walking, Raven suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned only to come face to face with her mother. She gasped and so did the other when they noticed her.

"Raven, let's take a little walk" The Queen smiled.

Raven turned to look for help from her friends, but they had all already left in a hurry.

The Queen led Raven through the halls of the school until they came to her office. The office was set up with all manner of menacing looking furniture and mirrors. The Queen sat on one of her lavish couches and beckoned her daughter to join her. Raven hesitantly went and sat next to her.

"So Raven, tell me about how things are going" The Queen asked wickedly.

Raven groaned and replied, "You know exactly how things are going mom. You and the rest of the ministry have destroyed this land"

"I know, isn't it wonderful" E.Q asked excitedly.

"No mom it's _not_ wonderful"

"Oh come now it's not that bad. If you want I can have this entire school bend to your will just as much as it does to me and the Undertaker" E.Q suggested.

Raven's eyes widened at her mother's words. Was she really asking her to join the ministry? Instantly she stood up from the couch and glared at her mother.

"I will never join you or this insane ministry" she growled.

E.Q smiled wickedly and laughed, "Oh my dear you don't know what you want. You may say that now but you don't really mean it"

"Yes I DO" Raven emphasized.

"Well I'll let you think this over a little more and hopefully you will come to the right decision and see eye to eye with me on this"

Raven groaned again and stomped out of the office. The nerve of her mother to actually think that she would want to be part of this insanity. She figure now maybe she should go and see Dexter.

Dexter was laid up in his bed with a neck brace on. He had been this way ever since that Hell in a Cell match and the spike tombstone he received afterwards. The impact messed up his neck really good and there was a possibility that he would never recover.

A knock on the door made him turn his head, or try to, towards the door to see Raven enter with some soup. The sight of his girlfriend always made Dexter smile.

"Hi Dex, you doing any better" Raven asked sincerely.

"Much better now that you're here" he responded.

Raven rolled her eyes at the corny response and sat at his bedside and helped him eat the soup. After it had been completely gone, she sat with him and talked for a little while before leaving for another class.

As she was walking through the halls, she heard something coming from the girl's bathroom. It sounded like sobbing. Raven walked in and saw Apple sitting in a corner in a fetal position. Her knees were pressed against her chest and she was crying into them.

"Apple, are you ok" Raven asked.

Apple didn't even look up at her roommate, she just continued to cry into her knees. Raven went and sat alongside Apple and pulled her into a hug. Apple was reluctant to hug back at first but eventually gave in to the comfort.

"What happened?"

Apple immediately pulled back from the hug and looked away from Raven. That is when she began to cry harder. Raven had to grab her by the shoulders and turn Apple around to look at her.

"Did he hurt you" she asked

Apple shook her head.

"Did anyone else?"

Head shake no

"Then what is it. We're friends Apple, you can tell me anything"

Apple closed her eyes tight for a moment and finally opened. Raven could see in her eyes worry and anxiety. They were also really glassy and had a faraway look in them.

Nothing could prepare Raven for the response Apple would give her.

"I'm pregnant"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes it's true, I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter in this story. I would continue if I had more material, unfortunately I don't. But let's not mope over this, let's enjoy this while it lasts.**

 **Final chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

Raven sat side-by-side with Apple in the girl's bathroom. A look of shock was still etched on her face by what Apple had just told her. She had heard some pretty crazy things from this girl on their adventures in EAH together, but this was hands down the craziest.

She was PREGNANT.

"Are you serious" Raven finally asked.

Apple spoke no words but slightly nodded her head and continued her crying fit. Not knowing what else to do, Raven put a hand on her friends back and rubbed small circles to try to calm her.

"Does anyone else know" Raven asked.

Once again, Apple shook her head slightly.

It was probably a good thing that nobody else knew of this just yet. If people found out that Apple was carrying the child of the lord of darkness, who knows what would happen. The people would more than likely shun her and the child.

God only knows what the Undertaker will do.

Raven suddenly got a sickening feeling at the idea of how this came to be. Every time she or any of her other friends saw Apple, they noticed that she was always bruised. From what they were told, it was what happened if she failed to do her 'duties' as a wife.

"This is not of your own choice, is it" she asked sadly.

Apple didn't even nod this time, she just started crying harder and louder. She buried her face in Raven's shoulder and squeezed her for dear life.

"It was just terrible," Apple cried, "He would force me to do the most terrible things"

Raven could feel the rage building up inside of her. No one and she meant NO ONE does something like this to a friend of hers. Raven stood up abruptly and stormed towards the door, only to be stopped by Apple grabbing her arm.

"Let go Apple" she growled.

"No Raven please, don't make things worse than they are" Apple pleaded.

"This ends here today, this ministry is leaving the U.F.K and they are never coming back"

With that, Raven shook Apple off her arm and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Apple to continue to cry.

Of course Raven was not foolish enough to just walk up to the Undertaker and start something that was out of her reach. Instead she gathered her most trusted friends and they all met in the castleteria. Thankfully the ministry wasn't around at the moment.

"Are you sure about this?" Holly asked.

"You can't be serious" Polly added.

"Apple's pregnant?" Blondie asked.

All of these questions Raven nodded too. She had told them exactly what Apple had told her and how this had all come about. Everyone was shocked to say the least and appalled. However, they knew that this was out of Apple's control. Plus, they were her friends and would help her no matter what.

"So you guys know now that we need to get the ministry out of here now" Raven concluded.

"How? They have complete control of everything" Cerise mentioned.

"Plus, they have a signed document from Apple's mom giving them this land" Cedar added.

"Not to mention the powers the Undertaker and the Evil Queen hold"

Everyone had very good points. The ministry did have complete control over the land, and nothing made it by them that they didn't know of. The powers that E.Q and Taker had together made them an unstoppable force.

There had to be a weakness. There just _had_ to be.

Then something did dawn on Raven. As she was walking the halls a few weeks ago, she heard some of the ministry talking about a sacred urn that belongs to the Undertaker. This urn was the one thing that held the source of all of his power. If they could take possession of the urn, then the Undertaker wouldn't be able to use his powers against them.

"What if we use the Undertakers sacred urn against him" Raven suggested.

Everyone in the group thought about it and thought it was a good idea, but then they remembered something,

"How would we even get the urn? Paul Bearer has it practically glued to him" Poppy pointed out.

"I think you mean he did" someone said.

The entire group looked to where the voice had come from and saw none other than Daring Charming standing there with the small brass urn in his hand. Sure enough everyone was shocked to see him.

"Daring, what are you doing here?" Holly asked surprised.

Daring approached the group and addressed them,

"I will never stop fighting for Apple or this kingdom. Undertaker thinks that he can keep me down but I'm getting right back up" he proclaimed proudly.

"How did you get that?" Cerise asked, pointing to the urn.

"Stole it out of Paul Bearers office when he had his back turned" he explained.

Daring set the urn on the table in front of everyone and they all looked at it closely. It didn't seem like anything but an ordinary urn. When Daring screwed off the top, a bright light emerged from the urn and all the lights went out. Daring quickly put the top back on and everything returned to normal.

"At least now we have an advantage" Raven said.

Daring nodded and handed the urn to Raven.

"You should hang on to it until we need it"

Raven nodded and took the urn and hid it in her purse. Then the group made their way to the throne room.

There was one more thing that had to be done.

The Undertaker sat on his symbol throne surrounded by the rest of the ministry. The Evil Queen to his right and Apple, on her knees, to his left. Before them was once again a group of gathered students and citizens.

"Every day my power grows stronger, and you all just become weaker. My first attempts to rule over an empire were unsuccessful, but that pales in comparison to what I have achieved here. No more is the ministry doing another man's bidding, now we…"

"STOP"

Everyone turned to see the large doors to the throne room open and in walked Daring Charmin and the rest of his group. Undertaker abruptly stood up from his throne and sneered at the sight of the prince.

"This is damn near playing with the devils fire boy" he addressed Daring.

Daring and the other stood defiantly as they approached the ministry. Daring once again came face to face with the demon of Death Valley.

"Your reign of terror will no longer plague this great kingdom. I'm still willing to fight for this land and Apple. Are you?" he spoke defiantly.

Taker erupted into and evil laughed that echoed through the entire chamber.

"I've already beaten you boy. I have nothing left to prove to you. This land and Miss White are already mine" Taker spoke.

He leaned in closer as he spoke the next part,

"My claim to this land will never cease…especially now that little Apple White has been given the honor of carrying my heir"

Everyone in the room gasped loudly at the sound of those words. Apple looked out to the crowd and saw nothing but fear and trepidation. She was ready to start crying again when suddenly,

"Sounds like you're afraid that you'll lose this time" Daring mocked.

Undertaker growled and grabbed the prince by the throat. Once again, the crowd gasped.

"You are making the biggest mistake in the world. You really have that much of a death wish?"

"I guess I do. If you have nothing to lose, than why are you backing away from a fight?" Daring retorted.

Undertaker scowled at the prince before releasing the pressure on his throat. Daring coughed and heaved as his group helped to keep him standing. He just kept talking,

"How about this. One more match for complete control over the U.F.K and Apple's hand. If I win, the ministry will leave forever and never return again"

Taker thought on it and smiled,

"And if I win?"

Daring took a deep breath as he spoke his next words,

"Then I and my friends join your ministry and you keep Apple"

The group behind Daring and Apple all gasped. To think he just made a deal that could seal all their fates not just his own. But luckily, they had an advantage now.

Undertaker chuckled darkly and stuck his hand out. Daring shook it firmly and Take pulled him closer before scowling again.

"Here's the thing boy. I don't want you in my ministry. You've proven to be too defiant and I won't have that."

"So I take your deal on this match. However, this match _will_ ensure the loser is truly gone from this world forever"

"For this match will be…BURIED ALIVE"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well guys this is it. The final chapter of Apples Worst Nightmare. I'm sorry if there are those who don't want this to end, but sadly we all knew that it would.**

Buried Alive Match.

The two combatants, Undertaker and Daring Charming, will start off fighting in the ring. There will be a mound of dirt near the entrance to the arena with a freshly dug grave. The only way to win the match is to place your opponent inside the grave and cover him with dirt, thus burying him alive.

This was to be the final chapter in the saga of EAH and the ministry. Winner take all in this match. If Daring wins, the ministry leaves forever and will never attempt to return. If Undertaker wins, the rest of the EAH students will join the ministry.

The entire U.F.K joined together in the EAH stadium anticipating this hellish competition. To think that only a short time before, they all gathered in the same place and witnessed the beginning of their demise when the Undertaker was victorious.

They only hoped that this time would be different.

Once again, the legendary Howard Finkel made his way to the ring to introduce the participants in what was sure to be a match for the ages.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Buried Alive match. In this match, there are no pin falls, count outs, disqualifications, or submissions. The only way to win this competition is to place the opponent inside the grave and cover his body with dirt, burying him alive"

"And now here to call the action, good ol' JR, Jim Ross"

Just like the Hell in a Cell, Boomer Sooner played through the arena and out walked Jim Ross in his signature suit and cowboy hat.

"Jerry "The King" Lawler"

Great Gates of Kiev played and out walked the king in his suit and crown.

"And finally, the chairman of the World Wrestling Federation…Mr. McMahon"

No music came on as the chairman walked to the ring but nonetheless, people still cheered in respect. Mr. McMahon sat alongside the King and JR and began to announce the action,

"Well ladies and gentlemen here we are once again at the Ever After High arena here in the U.F.K" JR announced

"Oh JR remember the last time we were here? We witnessed the absolute demolition of Daring Charming. How and why he is even competing against the Undertaker tonight again, I don't know" King said.

"From what the two of you told me about the last event here is that this kid Daring Charming did put in a good effort against the Phenom, but in the end, it just wasn't enough" McMahon added.

The EAH theme song played through the arena and the crowd burst into cheers. Daring walked out through the curtains accompanied by his friends and his sister. Dexter was still laid out in his bed so he unfortunately would not be accompanying them.

Daring was once again wearing his blue tights with the crowns down the sides of the legs and the boots and elbow pads.

"Here he comes again ladies and gentlemen, Daring Charming, the young man who believes that he can stop the Undertaker here tonight once and for all" JR commented.

"He thought the same thing when he last faced the Undertaker in the Hell in a Cell and he ended up falling from 16 feet in the air through our table" King pointed out.

"Honestly I hope that he does defeat the Undertaker tonight for what he did to my family" McMahon fumed.

Daring and his friends stepped into the ring and awaited the arrival of the ministry and the lord of darkness.

The lights in the arena went out and the bells of Dark Side played. However, instead of the ministry, a group of men cloaked in black and carrying torched walked out first. After the druid marched out, then came the Undertaker wearing his attire from the Hell in a Cell.

The ministry followed behind him with Paul Bearer dragging Apple to the rings as well. Once again, Paul handcuffed Apple to the barricade and sat alongside her to watch the action. The Undertaker stepped up on the steel stairs and threw his arms up and the lights came on with a loud explosion.

The royals and rebels in the ring with Daring were startled by this but refused to back down. Raven smiled slightly knowing that she had the urn and that without it, Taker would have no chance against them tonight.

Undertaker removed his ministry cloak and handed it off to Mideon. Undertaker then commanded his forces to leave the ring and Daring asked his friends to do the same. Before Raven left, he whispered to her to stay close with the urn just in case.

The referee for the contest, Tim White entered the ring and rang the bell.

Unlike last time when the Undertaker just went charging at Daring, this time the two went for the lockup. Undertaker took control with a headlock but Daring backed him into the ropes and threw him to the other ropes. Coming back, he was met with a big shoulder tackle from the Undertaker.

Undertaker then went of the ropes again and went for a leg drop, which Daring ducked out of the way of. As Undertaker was getting up, Daring started going on the attack with lefts and rights. Undertaker threw him off but Daring came back at him, this time trying to take out the legs.

Thankfully he remembered Hell in a Cell and all of the things to try to watch out for. He remembered if he wanted to have a chance against the Deadman that he needed to work on the legs to bring him down.

Undertaker backed into the corner and Daring ran at him ready to strike. Undertaker ducked out of the corner and Daring went face first into the top turnbuckle. Undertaker ran off the ropes and hit Daring with a big boot. Then he ran off the ropes again and this time hit the leg drop.

Luckily, Daring was able to roll out of the ring and stood near the barricade to catch his breath. Undertaker stepped over the top rope and made ready to charge. He charged at Daring for another big boot, but Daring ducked out of the way and Takers leg collided with the steel barricade.

"Oh and Daring side steps the Undertaker and his leg collides with the steel" JR said.

"He's trying to take out the legs of the Phenom and that is a great strategy in my books" King added.

"YEAH, get him kid" McMahon shouted.

While the Undertaker was hung up on the barricade in pain, Daring ran at him and tackled him over the barricade entirely. Daring started to realize he was on a bit of a roll at the moment and he had no desire to lose it. While the Phenom was down and attempting to get back up, Daring started stomping on his damaged leg, eliciting a cry of pain from the Deadman.

Undertaker was finally able to push Daring away and leaned against the barricade. The crowd was cheering Daring on as he backed up and was ready to run at the Undertaker. When he did, however, he was back body dropped over the barricade and came down hard on the floor.

"Daring Charming in a great deal of pain with his back hitting that hard concrete floor"

"You remember JR that Undertaker injured Shawn Michaels' back most recently, we haven't seen him since" King informed.

Daring's face contorted in pain as he hit the concrete floor. Even though it was covered in a mat it didn't offer much resistance, seeing as how the mat was very thin. Undertaker was able to step back over the barricade and picked Daring up by the hair. He then proceeded to slam his head into the steel steps.

Daring staggered for a moment and then collapsed to the ground. He landed near the ring apron and reached under. He managed to find something just as the Undertaker was about to pick him back up. He pulled out a steel pipe from under the ring and smashed Undertaker in the knee with it.

"YEAH come on kid, destroy him" McMahon cheered

Undertaker cried out in pain again and grabbed his injured leg. Daring just continued to hit the Deadman in the knee as much as he could until the Undertaker rolled back in the ring. Daring followed him back in the ring and went to swing at his head. But Undertaker ducked the swing, ran off the ropes, and hit his signature flying clothesline.

As Daring was laid out on the ground, Undertaker stumbled to his feet. His leg was killing him as the pain shot through him. He was still able to pick Daring up and grab a hold of his arm. He pulled him into the corner and climbed to the top rope. He walked the ropes the way that only he could and came down for what was called 'old school.'

When Undertaker came down, however, he clutched at his leg and cried out in pain.

"The Undertaker clutching that left leg"

"Yeah we already know that Daring has been targeting that leg a lot so far and the way Undertaker came down on that leg, he may not be able to stand at the moment"

"Well he deserves it, and I hope this kid breaks his damn leg" McMahon growled.

Undertaker rolled out of the ring again and limped heavily as he did. He pulled up the ring apron and pulled out a steel chair. He threw the chair back into the ring and rolled back in, using the chair to help him stand. As he was about to lift the chair up, Daring had already grabbed the steel pipe and hit him in the leg again.

Undertaker dropped the chair and grabbed at his leg again. Daring quickly picked the chair up and smacked it over the Undertakers back. Taker fell to a knee and his face showcased his pain. Daring backed up a bit and waited for the Undertaker to get back up. When he did, Daring swung the chair high and smacked it over the Undertakers head.

Taker fell to the mat like dead weight and the crowd cheered. Apple was also cheering on the outside and Paul Bearer was sneering.

"The Undertaker just had that chair bent over his head" JR said

"Did you hear the smack of the steel JR?" King asked.

"Well I sure did and I love it" McMahon added happily.

Daring smiled to himself as he rolled out of the ring and attempted to pull the Undertaker out of the ring. Undertaker was dead weight to move but he managed to drag him out of the ring. The Undertaker had been busted wide open from the impact of the chair and blood was flowing from the wound in his head.

All of the sudden, the Undertaker sat up on the concrete floor and snarled at Daring. Daring threw a few shots at the Undertaker but Undertaker didn't seem to feel them. Taker grabbed Daring by the throat with both hands and threw him into the steel post. Undertaker then began his fury of rights and lefts.

He then reached into the ring and grabbed the steel chair, and rammed it into Daring's gut. Daring hunched over in pain and Undertaker cracked the chair over his back. Daring dropped to the ground and screamed in pain. Undertaker meanwhile walked over to the announce table and started pulling everything off.

"Oh come on now" JR protested.

"What are you doing? The match isn't a table's match" McMahon shouted.

"When I'm done with him, you're next McMahon" Undertaker said to Vince.

Undertaker then walked back over to Daring and lifted him off the ground and dragged him over to the table. Undertaker then proceeded to wrap his hand around Daring's throat, lifted him high into the air, and drove him through the announce table.

Apple screamed as she witnessed the sight not even ten feet from her.

"My god ladies and gentlemen" JR shouted.

"Undertaker just choke slammed Daring Charming through this table" King also shouted.

McMahon didn't even say anything, he just shook his head and scowled at the Undertaker. Undertaker smirked evilly and picked Daring up and threw him over his shoulder. Undertaker had forgotten all the pain in his leg and carried Daring over to the mound of dirt.

"All that's left for the Undertaker to do is bury the lifeless Daring Charming in that dirt"

"Yep and I think Daring's going to be enjoying a pretty good dirt nap momentarily"

Undertaker placed Daring next to the grave and kicked him in. He picked up a shovel and was about to start the job when another idea came to his head. He pointed to Paul Bearer and Paul unlocked Apple and dragged her towards the grave. Paul threw Apple up onto the large dirt mound and Undertaker handed her the shovel.

"Bury him" Undertaker ordered

Apple's eyes widened in horror. Undertaker was going to make her bury her former true love alive. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't

Undertaker could see the hesitation in her eyes and he growled loudly,

"DO IT"

Apple whimpered as the Undertaker turned around to look at his fallen adversary in the grave. Suddenly he felt something hard connect with his back, but it didn't faze him. He turned to see Apple holding the shovel.

She had just struck the Undertaker.

Undertaker's face darkened and he grabbed her by the throat. Apple started balling her eyes out as the Undertaker lifted her into the air. Before he could do anything else, Raven ran out from behind the curtain with the urn and held it up high.

"I have your urn and that means that you can't do anything else to us" she shouted at him.

Undertaker released Apple from his grasp and walked down towards Raven. She just kept holding the urn out in front of her and Undertaker swatted it out of her hand.

"You poor unfortunate soul. You truly believe that you could ever come into possession of my urn. Next time, tell your friend Daring to leave stealing to the professionals"

Raven's eyes widened. It was a fake. She had had a fake urn this entire time. However, anything she was thinking was cut off when she felt Undertaker's hand on her throat. The rest of the ministry walked out behind the Undertaker and smiled evilly.

"I told you before, nothing can stop the ministry" Undertaker growled.

Suddenly, however, a whole other group came out from behind the curtain and faced the ministry. There was a very tall man wearing spandex tights and very large boots.

He was the Big Show.

There was a man with long blonde hair accompanied by a very muscular woman.

Triple H and Chyna.

A man wearing what looked like policemen gear and glasses, The Big Boss Man.

And finally a slightly smaller but very muscular man in blue spandex and boots, Ken Shamrock.

"I love it when a plan comes together" McMahon shouted happily.

"That is the corporation" King shouted.

What was the weirdest part was when Kane walked over to the corporation and stood side by side with them. Undertaker growled at his brother's betrayal and order the attack. The ministry and corporation started attacking one another and moving backstage until there was only the Undertaker and the mound of dirt with Daring and Apple.

Undertaker then moved back up onto the mound and grabbed Apple by the throat again. At the moment, he didn't care if she was carrying his child, he just wanted to hurt her for disobedience. But suddenly, the sound of glass breaking sounded through the arena and out walked none other than the Undertaker's most hated rival.

Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Dressed in his signature smoking skull t-shirt and jean shorts he ran up the mound of dirt while Undertaker was still turning around. Undertaker threw a right hand but Austin ducked under and gave him a stone cold stunner.

Undertaker fell into the grave and Austin walked back behind the curtain. Apple was still trying to figure out what just happened, but it became less important. She reached into the grave and helped Daring out. Then she and Daring both grabbed shovels and quickly began piling dirt in on the fallen Deadman.

The rest of their friends came out and helped to bury the Undertaker. They continued to bury him until the grave was almost completely filled and Undertaker couldn't even be seen anymore. The bell finally rang and the EAH theme song played. The entire crowd erupted in cheers.

"Here is your winner…Daring Charming" Howard Finkel announced.

Apple started crying tears of joy as she threw her arms around Daring. Daring did the same as he threw his arms around the girl he had fought so hard for. The rest of the group of their friends started jumping with joy at the victory.

"I can't believe it ladies and gentlemen, Daring Charming has won" JR said.

"With a little help from the Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin, he beat the Undertaker at his own game"

"I hate Austin, but at the moment I hate the Undertaker even more" McMahon added.

Everyone made their way back behind the curtain and out of the arena. Apple was just so happy that everything worked out.

The nightmare was finally over…that is until the Undertakers hand popped out of the grave.

 _ **The End?**_


	12. Sequel?

**Well everyone this is the end of Apple's Worst Nightmare…or is it?**

 **Now my final question to you guys is, do you want to see a sequel?**

 **If there are those who do, then which Undertaker shall I use?**

 **Do I go with the Corporate Ministry, The American Badass, or our modern day Undertaker?**

 **Also what will the story be called?**

 **All of these question I am going to leave all of you to decide. Just leave a review or PM me with your thoughts on which Undertaker and what title the next one should be and I will chose the one you want the most.**

 **Also, if I do make a sequel it will start off with Apple having her baby.**

 **Something to look forward to.**

 **Until then**

 _ **Extremeengima02**_


	13. Dark Days for EAH

**Well guys it took me a little while to come up with the idea for my next EAH and WWE story after Apples Worst Nightmare. I decided that I'm gonna call it Dark Days for EAH. It will basically start off where we left off, with Apple having her child. Plus the Undertaker will return as his Deadman/Phenom persona that we all know and love today. The only thing is I'm going to use his famous Vengeance promo from 2007 against Mark Henry to signify his return.**

 **Question is, is he back for revenge, or is he going to try to do something more beneficial for his child? Guess we'll have to wait to see.**

 **Also I'm not going to start on Dark Days for EAH right away as I have other things I want to do. But don't fret because this will not be the only EAH and WWE story I'm working on. I'm also in development of a series of one shots in which EAH students will have an opportunity to compete in the ring.**

 **Best part of this story is, it is all you reader that get to decide what matches and segments you want to see, who is in them, and when they will be. Be sure to review with ideas and we can see where the story will go.**

 **Until then…**


	14. Ever After High meets WWE

**Well it's official.**

 **I now have a series of one-shots in the EAH WWE crossover section. It basically entails a series of adventures that our fairytale kids will go through in the wide world of professional wrestling.**

 **So if you're looking to fill the time until Dark Days for EAH, I'd go there.**

 **Just saying**


End file.
